one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saitama vs Bugs Bunny
we open as saitama is walking through the forest looking at a poster it is revealed to be bugs bunny himself* saitama: who knew a rabbit would be so much trouble to find? *bugs bunny was in trouble why? Because bugs bunny had dug up his garden and left no prisoners just then he saw a rabbit hole he knew who it belonged to saitama: this must be it he then set up a rabbit trap hopefully to catch bugs but unknown to him bugs was on the other side looking on and with that he delivered catchphrase of course munching on a carrot bugs: eh what's up doc? Saitama: shhh a rabbit has eaten all my vegetables and I am planning to fix him good bugs: well good luck doc *bugs then leaves and saitama then looks up with a shocked face then does a face palm for he then realized that was the rabbit* saitama: hey come back here! Bugs: uh oh looks like he is on to me saitama: you got that right now prepare to meet your doom! Bugs: okay doc you got me i'm a rabbit now you want to shoot me now or wait till you get home? Saitama: oh I am not gonna shoot you I plan to punch you bugs: oh okay then guess we will fight it out then THIS OTTA BE A FIGHT TO REMEMBER ENGAGE! 60 saitama then launched at bugs bunny but then just as about as saitama was about to punch him bugs then threw a pie at his face blinding saitama 50 saitama then blindly unleashed a flurry of punches each one missing making bugs laugh 40 saitama luckily got the pie off his face and was angry saitama: I love a good challenge I haven't had one in years 30 bugs: well doc looks like you got one bugs then proceeded to put his fists up but saitama then punched him in the face sending him flying but somehow bugs was able to get up 20 saitama: hmm I will need more punches I guess 19 saitama then flew at bugs and bugs ran towards saitama but as they were about to clash bugs went passed him saitama was a little surprised but as bugs went past bugs was strangling a tree 17 saitama then shrugged to himself and unleashed his finishing move bugs was able to notice and with a yipe! Was able to dive into his hole 16 saitama: hmm that otta take care of him 15 bugs: guess again doc 14 with that bugs then bonked saitama in the head and knocked him unconsious or so it seemed for saitama had gone crazy and was punching things out of nowhere 13 saitama screamed at the thought of a rabbit beating him and decided that enough was enough he would finish this rabbit ounce and for all 12 saitama then flew from space and delivered a punch from space 11 bugs was scared by it and with that bugs was burnt to a crisp 10 just kidding saitama was so surprised as bugs was able to dodge it 9 saitama: come on you stupid rabbit stand still! Saitama tried to get the rabbit but he was too fast 8 so fast that bugs was able to dodge all saitama's punches 7 bugs then launched his fist at saitama and boy did he go flying he went smack dab into a tree 6 saitama was so mad steam was coming out of his ears 5 with that saitama then ran furiously at bugs 4 faster 3 faster 2 faster but bugs was ready as he stopped saitama right in his tracks causing a big explosion 1 boom part of the earth exploded well not all of it just enough for saitama to go flying into the camera and back down ko! saitama: I I can;t believe it a rabbit has beaten me my most worthy opponent a rabbit bugs: hey doc *munches on a carrot* you gonna get up! Saitama: nah you have proven yourself rabbit you are a worthy foe bugs: gee thanks doc sorry about your garden saitama: no sweat I will plant another I just saw they are having a sale on vegetable seeds THIS MELEE”S VICTORY GOES TO.... BUGS BUNNY! Epilogue: saitama was in his garden where a brilliant and beautiful vegetable garden had been planted he then looked at the carrots and decided to look for the rabbit he then saw the rabbit moving in next door with that saitama then decided to go over bugs: eh your that guy that fought me saitama: yeah I just noticed you move in and well I kinda felt like giving you a gift here *gives him some carrots* bugs: gee thanks doc this will do nicely especially since my roommate is kinda well saitama: what? *suddenly a duck with a white collar appeared * daffy: hey bugsy ready for our hike? Saitama: oh no not him bugs: you know him don't you? Saitima: it's a long story THE END